


can i have you for the rest of my life?

by amnesiayourself



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, after kara finds out that krypton still exists, and the two cultures kind of get mixed up for her, instead of choosing earth over it, she divides her time between the two planets, the concept is, this is set in season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesiayourself/pseuds/amnesiayourself
Summary: It’s perfect. Kara can’t believe this is what she’s been missing out on this whole time- Lena soft in the morning, trading stories about their days over lunch, napping in front of the TV. Knowing her more than she’s ever known anyone in her life, even her sister, who’s always had a habit of keeping her deepest desires a secret, who couldn’t hide the tinge of sadness when Kara talked about Krypton, her mother, the annoying antics of her childhood best friend that she had to deal with, the house Alura had bought for when she visits.Kara brushes an affectionate hand along the arch of Lena’s foot, keeping it there when Lena responds with a hum.She has nothing to blame for what next comes out of her mouth except the sense of belonging she feels everywhere in her chest, the comfortable routine they started that belongs to lovers rather than friends. “You know, when I get married, I want someone exactly like you.”-OR Kara asks Lena to marry her. The only problem? They’re just friends.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 131
Kudos: 1359





	1. Chapter 1

Kara feels soft and comfortable when she wakes up. It takes her a minute to figure out why she’s woken up in the first place- it’s Lena, stroking her arm.

“What?” Kara grumbles, hiding her face in the pillow. It’s amazing, waking up to Lena, but the effect is less appreciated when it’s still dark outside.

“Nia called,” Lena says. Kara immediately feels less distraught about waking up so early- she gets to hear Lena’s sleepy morning voice. “She needs help with a telekinetic alien. Suit’s in my closet.”

“Telenetik?” Kara mumbles, tripping out of the sheets and towards the closet. She hears Lena snort into her pillow, followed by a sound akin to a giggle that fills her with butterflies so early in the morning.

“Come back home, okay? Wanna make sure you’re okay.”

“Okay.” Kara presses her palm to Lena’s back, then slips out of the balcony and flies off.

The alien turns out to be a little child that Nia’s too afraid to hurt. He’s crouching behind a fountain in the city square, and occasionally flings a stand in their direction.

“Were you at Lena’s?” Nia asks, sounding giddy. “Again?”

“We’re catching up on old times,” Kara tells her. “We need to make him feel safe, let him know we won’t hurt him.”

“I thought you never slept over before?”

“Yeah, so?” 

“So, how’s that catching up on old times?”

“Nia!” Kara points to the kid, who’s squinting at one of the stands. 

“Not the falafel!” Nia screams. “Please!”

-

Nia talks the kid out of his rampage, fueled by her fear of losing the falafel stand. “Coming to HQ?” she asks Kara, hands on the kid’s shoulders. 

It’s already ten in the morning by then. Lena’s not exactly a morning person, but by now she should’ve drank her cup of coffee and finished exercising, and should be in a good mood.

“It’s my Lena day,” Kara reminds Nia, thanking the vendor for the food and tucking it below her armpit. 

“Your Lena day,” Nia says. “Of course. Say hi to her from me.”

“‘Kay, Say hi to J’onn.” Kara waves to the kid and launches into the air before Nia can say anything else. 

-

Lena days are mostly spent in one of their apartments. They tend to get lazy when they’re together, preferring ordering takeout and watching a movie rather than going out. They’ll catch each other up on the entire week, Kara talking more than Lena. It’s probably to compensate for all the years she couldn’t talk freely to her best friend, but Lena seems to enjoy it, laughing at all the right parts and gasping dramatically when Kara’s voice dips to a conspirational whisper. 

“Stop!” Lena groans in the middle of Kara describing how Nia had looked when the kid aimed for the falafel stand- feral eyes, veins bulging, spit flying.

“What!” Kara giggles, tugging at Lena’s shirt to pull her closer.

“You make me laugh too much,” Lena complains, holding her jaw in her hands, “My face hurts. I’ll get wrinkles!”

“Oh, no,” Kara says, deadpan, “laughing too much, what a crime! Hide the creams!”

Lena bats at her arm, sliding down the couch to lay down with her feet in Kara’s lap. She holds her stomach in her palms, eyes slipping closed.

Kara tickles the sole of her feet gently, stopping when Lena taps at her abs with a disgruntled sound. 

It’s perfect. Kara can’t believe this is what she’s been missing out on this whole time- Lena soft in the morning, trading stories about their days over lunch, napping in front of the TV. Knowing her more than she’s ever known anyone in her life, even her sister, who’s always had a habit of keeping her deepest desires a secret, who couldn’t hide the tinge of sadness when Kara talked about Krypton, her mother, the annoying antics of her childhood best friend that she had to deal with, the house Alura had bought for when she visits.

Kara brushes an affectionate hand along the arch of Lena’s foot, keeping it there when Lena responds with a hum. 

She has nothing to blame for what next comes out of her mouth except the sense of belonging she feels everywhere in her chest, the comfortable routine they started that belongs to lovers rather than friends. “You know, when I get married, I want someone exactly like you.”

Lena peeks one eye open. There’s something unreadable in her expression, a tightness around her eyes. “I’m one of a kind,” she says, “sorry.”

“Then, what if I asked you to marry me?” Kara presses. She’s eager to hear the answer, needs Lena to say yes with everything inside her. “What would you say then?”

Lena sits up, feet on the ground. “It would depend on the proposal,” she says, gathering the wrappers of their lunch to dump in the garbage.

“So there’s a chance of rejection,” Kara jokes, feeling a bit bereft now that Lena’s not under her hands.

“Kara, what is this about?” 

Kara blinks, watching Lena’s fingers squeeze the wrappers into tiny, angry balls. “I just thought—“

“You just thought you’d skip right through, don’t want to put any effort in, is that it?”

“Hey, what, Lena—“

Lena glares at her, eyebrows sharp and furious. “What about William?”

“I don’t- I don’t love him.”

“So I'm the easy way out.” Lena scoffs, gestures to the messy remains of their lunch. “The leftovers.”

“Lena—“ Kara starts again, completely clueless as to how to retain the peace from before. Lena abandons her clean up and gets up.

“I’m going to shower,” she says. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara says to her disappearing back. 

She tries not to listen in, busying herself with cleaning up the place, but she never hears the bathroom door open nor close. Taking it for what it is, she writes Lena a note and pins it to the fridge, then takes off for some advice.

-

Nia’s making the kid use his powers to toss chips into her mouth from across the room at HQ, feet propped up on the central council. “What’re you doing here?” she asks through a mouthful, “I thought it was your Lena day.”

“It _is_ my Lena day,” Kara pushes her feet off, sitting down in their stead. 

“Oh no,” Alex pokes her head from behind the kid, who’s sitting on her lap. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Kara frowns. “It was weird.”

Alex sidles closer to them, and both her, Nia, and the kid listen raptly as she recounts the past twenty minutes in excruciating detail. Frustrated tears prickle at Kara’s eyes. After the last year, every time her and Lena fight feels like the end of the world, an innate sense of wrongness that twists at Kara’s gut.

“Oh my god.” Nia’s the first one to speak. “You’ve surpassed the U-Haul limits. You’ve evolved past our culture. This is meta.”

Alex’s jutting elbow shuts her up. She wraps her hand around Kara’s wrist, a soothing hold only her sister can give. “Why did you say that?”

Kara rubs a rough hand over her eyes. “I don’t know. I just wanted to ask. To know.”

Alex’s eyes flash. “This isn’t Krypton. You don’t just marry the first person that makes sense.”

Nia elbows Alex, now. “What Alex means is, It feels like you’re settling. Like you thought _oh she’s a good match, might as well marry her_. If you’re gonna be with someone, you have to make them feel special. Not like a... default option.”

“Oh.” Kara frowns at the thought. “I didn’t realize I was doing that.”

“That’s because you’re a...” Alex glances at the kid in her lap, rolls her eyes, “big dummy. Go fix it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Usually, Kara flies into Lena’s condo from the balcony. Lena would be waiting for her on the couch, or cooking in the kitchen, or sometimes in her bedroom. Those are Kara’s favorite times. When they both lay down beside each other in bed and trade silly stories, make each other laugh. Sometimes it gets deep, and once, after a particularly bad fight with Alex, while Kara was missing Alura, Kara cried in Lena’s arms for an hour straight. They never hold it against each other. It’s just for them.

But Kara’s never entered Lena’s home while Lena herself wasn’t there. They’d always text each other before to confirm. 

Today is a different story entirely. Kara buzzes with excitement through the whole thing. She lights up a load of christmas candles that Lena loves, tosses rose petals onto the floor, dims the light, and waits with perked ears for Lena to come back.

It’s a little after five when Kara hears Lena greet the doorman. The remote is ready in her hand- she shuts the TV off and kneels in the midst of the petals. The knob twists, the door shoves open, and Lena steps in.

The first thing she does is notice Kara. She gawks at her, keys dangling from her hand where she’d meant to put them down on the plate.

Kara smiles. “You said it depends on the proposal.”

Lena breathes out of her nose, noisy and loud. Her jaw locks. She puts the keys down. “This isn't what I meant.”

Kara lowers her hands. “But you said—”

“We’ve been best friends for five years,” Lena interrupts, fuming. “If you think I went through all that, just for you to kneel down on my living room floor out of nowhere, you’re out of your mind.”

“I thought you loved me,” Kara says, lost, “you said you loved me.”

“I did, and I do,” Lena says. She looks frustrated, maybe annoyed, and Kara has no idea why. “I told you and you did nothing about it.”

“I’m proposing right now?”

“Two months later! After pretending that I had said nothing at all!”

“I wasn’t  _ pretending— _ “

“You didn’t break up with William!”

“I’m not  _ dating _ William!”

“Well, he sure seems to think so!” Lena waves her hand, agitated. “You should’ve heard the way he talked about you, like- like he wanted to marry you!”

“I don’t wanna marry him! I want to marry  _ you _ !”

“You can’t marry me!”

“Why  _ not _ ?” Kara barks.

Lena makes a sound between a groan and a huff, crossing the room and bounding up to Kara. She takes her face in her hands and crashes their lips together, making a soft, disgustingly attractive noise against her lips before pushing her away. “If you want to marry me,” she wheezes, a pink flare to her cheeks and her chest heaving, “you’re going to sit down and listen.”

Kara touches her fingers to her lips. She trudges towards the couch.

Lena stands still for a moment, hey eyes closed. Kara knows she’s gathering her wits, preparing her speech, picking the least harmful route. Kara waits, anxious.

“I know there’s been tension between you and Alex because of this,” Lena says, with almost too much eye contact, “so i didn’t want to mention anything. I know you’re happy, i’m happy you’re happy, but- last week, you drank from the mall fountain.”

Kara gasps. “It looked clean!”

“And before that, you suggested Alex use the birthing matrix.”

“It’s… it was just a suggestion,” Kara mumbles. Alex had fumed afterwards, and Kelly barely held her back from throwing her laptop at Kara.

“And now you’re asking me to marry you?”

Kara looks down at her shoes. “I thought you’d be happy. You make me happy. And I do love you.”

“I know.” Lena sits next to her. She takes Kara’s hand, unbearably soft. 

“It was good.” Kara tries to catch her eyes, pleading. “Wasn’t it good?”

“It was. It is. But we’re not just going to get married based on a whim you have-

“-It’s not a whim.”

“-we’re going to go on a date. And if things go well, we can talk about more. Not  _ marriage,  _ but more, okay?”

Kara sighs. “Okay. But, for the record, I already know I want to marry you.”

Lena rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “You’ve already made that abundantly clear. Now go, plan our date.”

“Okay.” Kara stands, picks up her satchel. “So, i’ll see you later?”

“Yes, you will.” 

Lena smiles up at her, and Kara fidgets, huffs. She grabs onto Lena’s arm and pulls her up into a hug, wraps her up and squeezes. “I missed you this morning,” she mumbles into her shoulder. “Usually we…”

“I know,” Lena says. “Me too.”

“Okay,” Kara nods to herself, backs away. “Okay. See you.”

The door clicks shut. Kara sighs out, shaky.

-

Kara has no idea where to take Lena. She doesn’t want to take her to the alien bar, where they might see their friends, who would definitely embarrass her. She doesn’t want to go to a restaurant, where it’ll be noisy and people will probably overhear their conversations.

It’s Lena day. She figures it would be cool to do a Lena day activity.

And now she has no idea what to wear. It’s a date night, so she should probably dress fancy, but her plans aren’t fancy. What if Lena wears a dress? Will Kara have to change her plans?

It all gets too much at some point. Kara’s already nervous enough just meeting Lena for their date, after that kiss- that brief, amazing kiss -and all those tangled words. Kara tries to resist as long as she can. Then she picks up the phone.

“Hey,” Lena says, and then, when Kara doesn’t reply, “Kara?”

“Yes!” 

“... you called me?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, uh... I was just wondering what you’re going to wear?”

“For our date?”

Kara clears her throat. “Yeah.”

“I don’t know, Kara. You’re the one who’s taking me out.”

Kara winces. “I don’t know what that means.”

“It means,” Lena says, “that you’re supposed to tell me what to wear based on what we’re doing.”

“Oh. I was thinking we could have a picnic at the park?”

Lena’s answer is immediate. “That sounds perfect,” she says, and Kara thinks she really means it. “So, we’re dressing casually.”

“Yes, casual.”

Kara keeps the phone pressed to her ear, listening to Lena move around and then pause, when the silence goes on too long. 

“Don’t worry,” Lena says, “I know what casual means. Jeans and a sweater, right?”

“Right,” Kara chuckles. “I know you do. Sorry. Pick you up at seven?”

“Yes, Kara.” Lena sounds a little amused now, like she’s enjoying this. Kara doesn’t know whether she should be relieved or even more stressed. “Bye, Kara,” Lena says, again, almost teasing, and the line clicks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara continues to be a gay mess. Are we surprised? Next up, their date! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Since the last time Kara bought flowers didn’t work out so well, she decides not to get any this time. She dresses in a brown corduroy jacket and jeans, packs their lunch, and heads over to pick Lena up. It’s like her heart is in her throat, ready to either be regurgitated for Lena to analyse and run away from, or to be coaxed back into its place, fretted over.

Kara never knocked before. She usually just waltzes in. This time, though, she does, and waits outside in the hallway. Lena comes out in skinny jeans and a black blouse, and she looks perfect. Absolutely perfect.

“Ready?” Kara asks. Lena nods, and they walk side by side to the elevator.

“I love this shirt on you,” Lena says, tugging her jacket aside to look at it. 

It’s the Lion King shirt Kara bought after they saw the remake. Kara thought it was a disgrace to the first movie. Lena loved it.

“I know,” Kara says. “It’s why I wore it.”

“Oh.” Lena looks up at her, still holding on to her jacket. Something changes, then- they hold contact and the air feels different, tenser, like it’s pushing them together-

The elevator doors open with a ding. Lena steps back, clearing her throat, and Kara looks away.

“I borrowed the car from J’onn,” Kara explains, rounding behind Lena to open the door for her and then getting in herself.

“Did you tell him why?” 

Kara turns the ignition, the car rumbling to life. “No.”

“Of course not,” Lena mutters. 

The air tenses again, in a totally different way. Kara’s subpar driving skills seem to take them out of it- Lena yelps and giggles and yells ‘red’ at every traffic light after Kara accidentally runs past one, and it’s like that moment never happened. Lena’s windswept by the end of it, flyaways curling near her temples, and Kara opens the door for her and wraps her free arm around her waist to lead her to their spot.

“I thought you’d appreciate a table better than the ground,” Kara says, “so i came here while it was dark and moved it where we can be alone.”

“My Supergirl,” Lena says, like she does when Kara does anything like that, and Kara beams, cheeks turning achy and pink.

“I got the scones from Dublin,” Kara says, as they work together to lay the blanket over the table. They sit down next to each other, and Kara starts to take out the food as she speaks. “And cookies from Noonan’s. I got the tea you love, crackers, cheese, olives, jam and grapes.”

“Nice,” Lena says, helping her arrange the food. “I’m just thankful you didn’t try to bake anything.”

“Hey!” Kara pouts. 

“You did, didn’t you.”

“That’s between me and my oven.”

Lena snorts, starts to pour them the red label tea Kara also got from Ireland. Kara wants more than anything for it to remain how it is, light and carefree, but she also wants more and if they don’t talk about it now Kara’s not sure they ever will. “Lena? Can you... can you tell me why you got mad? In the car?”

“I wasn’t mad,” Lena says, but she sounds like she was.

“Okay.” Kara says. She tries not to look pitiful- tries to keep being happy. If Lena doesn’t want to talk about it, they won’t, but a part of her is still afraid- afraid that Lena’s not okay with any of this, that she’s just pretending, like she used to before. Kara hates that part of herself.

“I just feel overwhelmed.” Lena blurts out on her own accord. “We’ve had so many deep talks and it’s only our first date. I don’t know. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“This is why I didn't want it to be a big deal,” Kara says. “I don’t want us to change. I want to be exactly how we were, just with, you know…” Kara flushes, shoves a handful of grapes in her mouth and chews.

“But there  _ are _ things that are going to have to change.”

“Li’e whah?” Kara asks, red cheeks stuffed.

“Like,” Lena starts, “you have to officially break up with William.”

Kara groans, draping her torso across the table.

“And,” Lena adds, making Kara groan again, “you have to stop avoiding talking about me to J’onn and the others.”

A hint of sadness seeps into Lena’s voice. Kara chews frantically, straightening up. “I don’t do that because of you, Lena. I just don’t want their opinions to affect how I feel about you. I told you, i’m easily influenced!”

“We did talk about that,” Lena agrees. “But it still makes me feel like shit.”

“Okay.” Kara nods, determined, “I’ll do better.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena leans sideways to press a kiss to her cheek- and it’s not  _ new,  _ she does it all the time, but Kara still flushes, fiddling with the edge of the table and acting like a complete moron.

“So,” she mumbles, fingers sliding over the wood, “we worked that out.”

“Yes, we did.” Lena flaps at her fingers. “Stop doing that, eat some cookies.”

“Okay.” Kara reaches for them, squirming a little in her seat. Lena slides closer, until their thighs touch, and they sit like that through the whole picnic. When they get up to take a walk, Kara wraps her arm around Lena’s waist and Lena cuddles into her, and she’s so happy she could throw herself in the lake.

It’s still the afternoon when they make their way back to Lena’s apartment. Lena’s wearing Kara’s jacket, because the breeze picked up and also because Kara really wanted to see her in it and practically forced it onto her. Kara’s still munching on the cookies, and it’s still Lena day so she doesn’t think twice before following Lena into her apartment.

“And then they totally cut me off!” Kara follows Lena as she takes off her shoes, drinks a cup of water, hangs the jacket on the coat rack. “I’ll admit i’m not the best driver, but i’m just saying, if people drove better I would also drive better, you know?”

Lena takes the cookie bag from her hands, and Kara lets her, but not without a distressed sound to express her loss. Lena rolls her eyes, and then just stands there, hip cocked, staring at Kara.

“What?” Kara asks her, eyes going a little wide.

“It’s the end of the date,” Lena says.

“Uh, yeah. Do you want me to leave?”

“No.” Lena rolls her eyes، She does that a lot. She walks up to Kara, until they’re so close Kara can see the yellow specks in her eyes, and tilts her head up, pretty.

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH


	4. Chapter 4

Kara flushes. She could swear the room’s temperature went up a hundred degrees in a millisecond. Lena stares up at her, expectant. She’s so, so beautiful. Without thinking, Kara presses their lips together.

Before, Kara used to fantasize of this moment. Their first kiss. How Lena would taste like chardonnay from a bottle that Kara buys her, and how Kara would wait 3 seconds before taking her upper lip in her mouth, another 3 before taking her lower lip, and then another 3 before introducing her tongue.

The reality is nothing like that. Lena tastes like an icebreaker and the odd mixture of cheeses they just had at the picnic, and at the first touch of their lips Kara’s head clouds over and she presses kiss over kiss over kiss, sloppy and nothing like the methodical, controlled way she’d imagined. Lena keeps making these weird soft hot noises like she can’t breathe, but every time Kara tries to pull back Lena’s fingers curl around the collar of her shirt, keeping her close. 

Lena pulls on her shirt and Kara stumbles forward, all the way across the condo, until Lena’s knees hit the bed. Lena climbs in, pulling Kara along and on top of her, their lips never separated for a single moment.

“Lena,” Kara pants, moaning when Lena bites at her bottom lip. “Lena, really? Really?”

Lena nods, “You wanna have dirty sex out of wedlock?” she murmurs, husky in that way that makes Kara blush.

“Rao,” Kara groans, and leans back in, taking Lena in a rough, long kiss, pressing her down into the mattress. “What do you like?” she asks, lips moving down to her neck- god she can’t believe she’s kissing Lena’s neck. “Tell me what you like,” she begs.

“I like when you figure it out yourself,” Lena tells her.

Kara groans, teeth closing over her neck and biting. Lena moans, louder, and Kara looks up, surprised. One of her hands, previously clenched around the sheet either side of Lena’s head, moves to palm over her neck, touch at the pink blooming there, because of her, because of Kara’s mouth. She did that. Kara presses, light, and when Lena moans, she wraps her entire hand around her neck and squeezes with the ends of her fingers.

Lena moans again, and Kara does with her, so loud that Lena dissolves into giggles. “Oh my god, Kara, calm down,” Lena says in between laughter, her hand sneaking under Kara’s shirt and grasping at her muscles. “Fuck, your back.”

“Can’t,” Kara breathes out. “ _You_.”

Lena tries to take the lead, to direct Kara, but Kara only grows more fervent and relentless, barely separating their lips to tear Lena’s blouse off, and then her jeans. She suckles at her breasts, and then down to her tummy, and then back up to Lena’s mouth, her fingers swiping her underwear aside.

“You have no idea how much i’ve wanted this, Lena,” Kara puffs against her lips, “you have no idea, Rao, Lena.”

Kara presses one finger into her, slow and debilitating, and then, when Lena accepts it easily, another, curling and touching her everywhere inside.

“Right there,” Lena keens, tilting her head to the side only for Kara to follow her, chasing her lips, “right there, fuck Kara let me- let me breathe, _fuck_.”

Lena arches, jaw falling slack, Kara licking into her open mouth. Her walls clench around Kara’s fingers, drawing them in deeper, and then unfurling with a flood of wetness.

Kara’s kisses slow down, and the haze that had flooded her mind dissipates. She can finally focus, now that she’s seen Lena, felt her, made her feel good. And she wants to do it again.

They go another round, and then two, until Kara can’t avoid her aching any longer and grinds down onto Lena’s fingers, parting her and finishing her off with unnecessary skill.

“Can I sleep on you,” Kara mumbles, sweaty and more exhausted than she’s been after any fight.

“No,” Lena groans. “You’re crushing me.”

Kara rolls off, sprawling on her back, the sheets sticking to her thighs. 

“Let’s take a shower,” Lena says, still panting, hand flopping over to appease her, “and then I’ll sleep on top of you, how’s that?”

Kara hums.

-

They go to Al’s bar for drinks before game night together. Lena wears Kara’s corduroy jacket again, her hair up in a bun and her jawline looking killer, and she lets Kara wrap her arm around her waist as they walk there. 

“Lena’s my girlfriend now,” Kara announces to the table. “So. There. Suck it.”

“Nobody was rooting against you, Kara,” J’onn says.

“Also,” Lena says, swiping her arm away and slinking into the booth, “I’m not your girlfriend yet.” she turns to the table. “She has to talk to William first.”

“Well, that’s lucky,” Nia says, grinning, “‘cus he’s right there.”

“That _is_ lucky,” Lena says with a pointed look.

Kara groans, puppy dog eyes and pouting, but Lena doesn’t relent. She shuffles over to the bar where William’s nursing a drink with a greeting that belies the news she’s about to give. She skirts around the subject for a while, glancing back at Lena pleadingly the whole time. “You know we’re not dating, right?” she finally asks.

William startles. “I wasn’t sure,” he says. 

Kara tries to explain without backtracking for two straight minutes, stumbling over her words, until, finally, Lena appears by her side. Kara blinks at her, unsure, and Lena takes the helm, her hand slipping under Kara’s shirt to press against her stomach. “What’s taking so long?” she asks, head tilted up, and she looks exactly like she did before Kara kissed her and Kara can’t think of anything else. “Did the bartender ask for your ID again?” she asks with a smirk.

“No,” Kara says, affronted. Lena only taps at her stomach, hand retreating and extending towards William.

“Lena,” she says, “Kara’s girlfriend. I believe we’ve met.”

William shakes her hand, gaping the whole while. He rattles off some excuse without pause and rushes out the bar with his phone upside down against his ear. 

“Couldn’t you have been less obvious?” Kara hisses, holding her face in her palm.

“You were taking so long!”

“It was only, like, two minutes! I was getting there!”

“Kara,” Lena says, “we’ve been watching you ramble for ten minutes straight. J’onn says he heard the words _statue of liberty_ and _cheesy icebreaker.”_

“Ten minutes?” Kara winces. “Why didn’t you stop me earlier?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Time to talk to Alex,” she says. “Listen carefully, this is _exactly_ what you’re gonna say.”

They find Alex by the pool table. She leans on her stick, all her attention directed towards Kara. “It's possible…” Kara says, slowly, trying to stick with the script, “I was acting… a little more Kryptonian than human. I didn’t realize it, I'm sorry.”

Alex puts the pool stick down, looking at Kara in the softest way she has for months.

“I want you to see the place where I grew up,” Kara continues, veering a little off track from the script. She means it. She wants Alex there. Lena, too. “Would you come with me, next time?”

The stick falls to the ground. Alex tackles her in a hug. “I thought you’d never ask,” she says into her neck. 

“And you know, the birthing matrix really would—”

Lena pulls her away faster than Alex can reach back for the stick. 

“So,” she starts, leading them to a corner. She kisses Kara loudly. “When’s wedding season on Krypton?”

-

Every day is Lena day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started this just to bring a little extra light and fluff into my days, and i gotta say it did the job. i hope that this did the same to you, and that you enjoyed kara’s silly gayness half as much as i did. thank you all for reading 💞

**Author's Note:**

> just something fun while i procrastinate my WIP. enjoy Kara being a gay mess, and come over to my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amnesia-yourself) if you'd like to chat abt it :)


End file.
